


Forget I Even Asked You

by GeekyZelda



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: & its fluffy, F/M, First Meeting, They cute!, how do i work this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyZelda/pseuds/GeekyZelda
Summary: Simon Heap never wanted to take a dance class. What he didn't expect to find was the love of his dreams waltzing into his life. A fic written about Simon and Lucy meeting.





	

"You may choose your partners. Anyone left over, I will assign partnerships.”

A mad scramble ensued as everyone dashed to find their friends or to ask their crush. Simon was left in the chaos. He knew no one in the class, in fact, he didn’t even want to take a dance class. He was forced into it because of scheduling conflicts.

The class parted and there she was. Her long blond hair was plaited back over her shoulder; she wore heavy shoes that looked too big for her feet and the hem of her tunic was splattered with mud. She looked lost as the friend she had come to class with was led away on the arm of an older boy. Simon saw his chance and seized it.

He elbowed his way through the already formed couples until he reached her. She was shorter up close than Simon had originally thought. When he tapped her shoulder for her attention she spun around whipping him in the chest with her plait.

The girl eyed Simon for a minute (was that disgust?) before she snapped, “What?”

“Do, um, do you want to be my partner?” Simon asked, second guessing his judgement of the girl.

She took a good minute to look Simon up and down before saying, “In your dreams, Heap.” With that she spun back around and stormed across the classroom.

“Well, forget I even asked you!” He called to her retreating back. Resisting the urge to call her a bad word, Simon crossed his arms and looked around the room for a girl to ask. There seemed to be no one left. Almost everyone was standing awkwardly next to a person of the other gender except him and-

“Lucy Gringe. You and Simon Heap are the last people left. Go, stand by your partner,” the teacher called to the two of them. Simon’s stomach dropped to his toes. He watched the girl with the heavy boots and the blonde plait storm her way back over to him. She looked furious.

“Don’t think I want this, Heap,” Lucy snapped at Simon, jamming her finger in his face.

Simon slapped her hand away and grumbled, “If I had known, I wouldn’t have asked you, Gringe.” He spat her name with as much contempt he could muster out of his small, gangly sixteen-year-old body. This whole class was the worst mistake of Simon’s life.

***

“And one, two, three, and one, two, three,” the teacher’s voice rolled over the drab waltz that was flowing its way out of the phonograph.

“No! No! No!” The teacher stopped the music with a wave of her hand and a snapped, “Pause.” She marched over to Simon and Lucy. The teacher grabbed Simon’s hand and placed it firmly on his partner’s hip. Simon’s cheeks burned at the action.

“Hold her here. You are dancing, not holding a flower bouquet! The same goes for all of you. Your partner is a human being. Treat them as such. We will try again.”

The music started again and Simon reminded himself that Lucy was “a human being” and a rather rude one at that. Lucy had not said a single word to him all class period. She barely even looked him in the eye and this was only the third day of class. How was Simon going to last half of the school year with Lucy Gringe as his partner?

“Ouch!” Lucy’s soft exclamation brought Simon back to the present. “Watch where you’re putting your feet, Heap.”

“If you watch where you’re stomping yours, Gringe,” Simon snapped back. Lucy scowled at him and purposefully brought her heel down on his toes. Simon (and his toes) weren’t going to last the week let alone a semester.

It wasn’t as if Simon himself hated Lucy. He only felt obligated to despise her thanks to their father’s dumb feud from years ago. If only Lucy wasn’t so... Abrasive. Then they would probably get along.

It wasn’t as if Simon liked Lucy. No, their relationship was nothing like that. He wouldn’t think about how, whenever Lucy walked into the room, Simon’s eyes were automatically drawn to her. Or how pretty her face was when she pursed her lips in concentration. Or the fact that her face was pretty in general.

“Alright, that is enough for today,” the teacher, whose name Simon still could not remember, paused the phonograph. Simon jumped away from Lucy like she had spontaneously burst into flames. Lucy frowned at him for a second before rolling her eyes and turning toward the instructor.

“As some of you may know, your final assignment will be to choreograph and perform a dance. It can be to any piece of music you like. Please, keep it clean and remember, you are all students here. That is all, class is dismissed.”

Choreograph a dance? “Oh no,” Simon muttered under his breath.

“Heap, are you even listening to me?” Lucy’s sharp voice cut into Simon’s worries and he turned toward her.

“What do you want?”

Lucy sighed like Simon was the biggest inconvenience in the world. “I said, meet me on Wednesday on the empty classroom on the end of Turn Around Corridor. We can start practicing for the final,” Lucy drawled before turning around and walking straight out the door.

***

“Look, I asked you here because we need to practice. That is the only reason,” Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Simon. I dare you to tell me otherwise, she seemed to say.

Simon set his jaw and shook his head. “Fine. Practice, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Good. Then come here,” Lucy held her arms out for him and Simon crossed the room.

“Don’t we want, I don’t know, music or something?” Simon asked feeling like he was stating the obvious.

Lucy rolled her eyes. “We should practice the steps first then try it to music.”

“Fair enough.”

Simon grabbed Lucy’s hand rougher than necessary and took a deep breath. “Who counts?” He asked glaring over Lucy’s head, oh how he detested her.

“I will.” Lucy shook her plait over her shoulder and started counting the steps, “One and two and three. And one and two…”

The pair danced through mistakes and accidents. Simon began to swallow his pain when Lucy stomped on his feet in her heavy boots. Lucy managed to only squeak a little when Simon pulled on her hair. They worked through twisted arms and Simon almost spraining Lucy’s ankle. It wasn’t until the sun shining through the window had passed the horizon when Lucy finally stopped their movement.

“I think that is enough for tonight, don’t you?” She asked and brushed more than a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. Simon whipped a drop of sweat off his brow and glanced out the window at the setting sun.

Frowning he said, “Probably. I should get home, my si-” Simon cut himself off. No way on earth was he going to reveal to Lucy Gringe that he needed to hurry home to read a bedtime story to his little brothers and sister. “I need to go home,” Simon finished awkwardly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. “Whatever. Meet back here tomorrow around the same time,” she said as she stepped to her bag.

“Tomorrow? I can’t. I have a- uh, a thing,” Simon stuttered.

Lucy paused before turning around very slowly and giving Simon the most withering glare he had ever seen on a woman other than his mother. “If you care about your grade in this class, you will be here, Simon Heap, tomorrow at 7 PM sharp. Got it?” Without waiting to hear whether Simon understood or not Lucy pushed passed him and stormed out of the room.

Simon stayed frozen to the spot trying to get his heart to slow its beating and trying to convince himself he was not interested in Lucy Gringe. Not in the least.

***

A month later and stress of the school year was starting to weigh heavily on Simon. Exams had picked up and the homework was piling on and the last thing he wanted to do was spend extra hours with Lucy Gringe in a small room dancing.

That being said, Simon didn’t understand why he kept coming to practices. Something drew him to this small classroom. He would like to say it was because Simon cared about his grades and wanted to succeed in all his courses but that didn’t feel right. There was something else that kept Simon coming back week after week. Maybe it was the fact that Lucy seemed to be warming up to Simon, just a bit. Maybe they would make it through the semester without biting each other’s heads off

Lost in thought, Simon didn’t realize he was walking passed a group of custodian guards on the side of the road.

“Hey, wizard boy!” One of them called. Simon pretended he didn’t hear & kept walking. He had found the best way to deal with the guards was to avoid them. But, if they already had you in their sights the best you can do is tiptoe around them and hope you get away without any broken bones. More than anything the guards just liked to scare people, most of them were too lazy to do anything else.

Besides, if Simon turned up here at the crossing he could enter the ramblings and loose the guards in the twists and turns. He was on a busy street; they could find someone else to heckle.

The guard stood from his position on the side of the road and called again, “Hey, wizard boy!” When Simon still didn’t pause, the guard bent down and picked up a medium sized rock from the ground.

“I said, wizard boy!” On the last syllable, the guard threw the rock at Simon’s head.

The rock flew true and clipped Simon just behind his right ear. Rubbing the back of his head Simon turned around to see three Custodian guards advancing on him. Simon’s stomach dropped to his feet. Here we go, he thought.

The guard who threw the rock reached Simon first. His breath smelt like onions and there were stains down the front of his uniform. “Didn’t you hear me talking to you, boy?”

Simon stood tall and looked the guard in the eye as he spoke. “No, I didn’t.”

“You didn’t, what?”

“I didn’t hear you, sir,” Simon said trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

“What, is all that purple dust in your brain clouding your eardrums?” The second guard, who was missing most of his front teeth, barked. The other two guards laughed like Toothless had just told the funniest joke in the Castle.

Simon ground his own teeth as he tried not to retaliate.

“You got a problem, boy?” Onion breath growled. “You look like you’re trying to swallow an egg.”

“I hear that all you wizard scum lay eggs,” the third guard said in a high-pitched voice. “Is that true, boy? Do you lay eggs?”

“You idiot, boys don’t lay eggs,” the second guard snapped. “It’s the girls that do, isn’t it boy? Is that your mamas egg you’re choking on? Or maybe it’s your sisters.”

Simon snapped. With a yell, he threw a wild punch at Toothless which he easily avoided. Toothless grabbed Simon’s arm at the wrist as it flew by and the guard with the high-pitched voice swept Simon’s feet out from under him. Before he knew it, Simon had his face slammed into the cobblestone road and one of the guards held Simon’s arm in a position like he was ready to pull it out of its socket. Another one of the men stepped on the side of Simon’s head, pressing his cheek farther into the stones. Tears sprang to Simon’s eyes.

“Do you know what you just did boy?” Someone hissed menacingly into Simon’s ear. By the smell Simon guessed it was Onion Breath who spoke. “You just assaulted an officer and I’m afraid we’re gonna have to teach you a lesson.” The guard holding Simon’s arm pushed it back making Simon cry out in pain. The trio laughed loudly and Onion Breath brushed himself off as he said, “You wizards are all scum.”

The people passing by ignored the situation or crossed to the other side of the street to avoid the altercation. Simon couldn’t help whimpering as Toothless pulled harder on his arm and the guard with the high-pitched voice pressed just a little harder with his boot. Simon had given up hope on an intervention until a deep voice said, “Just what do you think you are doing?”

The boot lifted and Simon managed to look up at a bear of a man standing in the doorway of the shop Simon lay on the ground in front of. The guards were not small people but they were all rather small in stature when compared to the man in the doorway.

“You are on my property,” the man growled.

Simon could barely see Onion Breath as he said, “We-uh,” Onion Breath’s voice quivered as the man stared him down. “We are part of the regime of the high custodian. How-how dare you interrupt our official business.”

“I don’t see any business happening. All I see is you three cowards beating up a helpless child in the street. You’re scaring away my customers, get out of here.”

“Now see here,” Toothless loosened his grip as he spoke and Simon saw his chance. He ripped his arm away from the guard and rolled over, shoving the third guards boot off him forcing the man to fall into the side of the shop. Scrambling to regain his feet, Simon started to run.

“Hey, stop!” Simon heard one of the guards call after him but he didn’t stop. Simon ran down the street and turned into the entrance to the Ramblings, flinging himself into the twisting paths. He ran and ran, holding his aching shoulder and blinking away the tears of pain.

Finally, when Simon figured he’d taken enough turns to confuse any pursuers, he slowed down and took in his surroundings. Realizing he was in the section of the Ramblings used as classrooms for the school, he ran to the first open room he found and slammed the door behind him.

Simon closed his eyes and leaned against the door panting like Maxie after he climbed a full set of stairs.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were even going to show up today.”

Simon opened his eyes to find Lucy Gringe standing across the room with her hands on her hips. Simon swore under his breath. Typical that the one classroom he chose would be the one they were supposed to practice in. Simon tried to stand but his knees, still shaking from his encounter, gave out and Simon slid down the door to a seated position on the wood floor.

“Heap, what’s the matter with you?” Lucy said. For a second Simon thought he saw worry flash across her face but when he looked again she wore her naturally irritated expression as she marched across the room.

“It’s nothing,” Simon groaned as he tried to stand and failed again.

“It’s obviously something! Is that blood?” Lucy knelt in front of Simon. “Heap, what happened?”

“Nothing,” Simon insisted. “I just don’t think I can practice today, alright?”

Anger flashed in Lucy’s eyes. “You realize we have to perform this dance in one month, right? That is only four more weeks which means four more practice sessions. I don’t care if you pretended to scrape your face up so you don’t have to work,” Lucy snapped and stood. “We are practicing, now get up.”

Simon glared at the girl. “I didn’t pretend to beat myself up. It was the Custodian guards, if you must know. Thanks for the consideration,” Simon finally stood, gripping his injured shoulder as he went.

“Oh,” Lucy muttered meekly. Simon ignored the shock on her face.

“Yes, ‘oh’ and, yes, it is blood,” Simon moved to the teacher’s desk and grabbed a towel left behind by the janitor to try to mop up his dripping cheek.

“What did you do? They don’t usually attack unless provoked,” Lucy asked from behind.

Simon snorted. “You’re not a wizard.”

“They did all this just because you’re a wizard?”

Simon turned around to see Lucy looking doubtful. Simon shook his head. “Duh. In case you haven’t noticed, wizards aren’t exactly welcome around here anymore. Especially in the past few years.”

Lucy shook her head and muttered something under her breath. Simon didn’t catch anything except, “Wizard’s are trouble.” Simon froze and almost dropped the towel.

“Excuse me?” Simon said quietly.

Lucy turned at the tone of his voice. “What?”

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing. Look, if we aren’t going to practice today-”

“We don’t have to practice at all. Since you think I’m such trouble.”

“What?” Lucy gasped looking flabbergasted.

“You just said, ‘Wizards are causing trouble.’”

“That’s not-”

“Don’t lie to me I heard what you said. And right as I thought we were starting to get along too. Don’t worry, I won’t trouble you anymore, I’ll just show myself out.” Simon turned and marched toward the door forgetting his injuries for the moment.

“Heap, wait! That’s not what-”  
Unable to take it anymore, Simon yelled, “You know what, Gringe? I don’t care what you said. You know why? Because I can’t help that I have Magyk but I am proud. I am proud to be a wizard! And one day, I’m going to do some good in the world. I’m going to do something that matters and I’m going to use my Magyk to do it! So, I do not care what you think, Lucy Gringe, because I don’t need the opinion of a bridge keeper's daughter to boost my self-esteem!” Simon ended his rant inches from Lucy’s face, breathing hard.

She stood her ground and said, “If you had let me repeat myself you’d know that I said, ‘Maybe it’s not the wizards who are causing trouble.’”

The pair scowled at each other, breathing heavily, for a full minute before Simon turned away.

“I’ll see you in class,” he muttered before slamming the door behind him.

***

Simon dreaded the next class day. After what had happened over the weekend Simon was nervous to confront Lucy again. Although, he couldn’t exactly pinpoint why. He was still bitter about her assuming he didn’t want to practice. Simon was a dedicated student who wasn’t willing to fail a class as simple as ballroom dance. Plus, he was enjoying learning how to dance, although he wouldn’t necessarily say so out loud.

Simon arrived late to class. He dropped his things off by the other bags and gazed around the room.

He found Lucy in the crowd watching her friend and her partner practice. Lucy looked up and their eyes met. Simon gave a sheepish wave. A small smile flashed across Lucy’s face before she remembered who she was looking at and her normal scowl returned. Simon couldn’t help the pull at the corner of his lips as she crossed the room to him and he moved to meet her halfway.

“I wasn’t sure you would come today,” Lucy said as she reached him. Simon shrugged.

“I need the grade. Besides, I owe you an apology.”

Surprise flashed across her face as she said, “Heap, no. I should be apologizing to you. What I said last time, well, I assumed something about you and it wasn’t fair.”

“Lucy, it’s alright,” Simon said. There was an awkward pause before he continued, “I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you.”

“Well, it was certainly warranted.”

“No, it was not. I was mad at the guards and I took it out on you.”

“After I offended you.”

“But, that wasn’t what you even said.”

“It still wasn’t right of me to do.”

“Will you just let me apologize?”

“Fine, apology accepted.”

“Good.”

“But still-”

“Simon Heap, Lucy Gringe, why are you not practicing?” Neither student had noticed the teacher walking closer until she interrupted their argument.

“We were debating about adding a dip to our dance,” Lucy said. “Right, Heap?”

“Yes, that’s what we were arguing about,” Simon said nodding furiously until Lucy elbowed him in the side.

The teacher raised an eyebrow but simply said, “Get to work.” Before moving to another couple.

“That’s what you missed, by the way,” Lucy said. “We learned how to dip.”

“And how do we do that?”

“How is your shoulder feeling?"

Simon raised an eyebrow at the change of subject but said, “It’s fine.”

“Fine enough to support me?”

“I’m not sure. Show me how to dip and we’ll find out.”

Lucy showed him where to place his hands while she planted her feet and how to hold her as she eased out to the side.

“I was thinking we could add it onto the end of the dance as a button,” Lucy commented as she stood back up.

Simon nodded. “Let’s try and see how we like it.”

They moved into position for the beginning of their dance and had just begun the first steps when the teacher clapped her hands.

“That’s it for today class. Gather your things before the bell rings.”

Simon and Lucy paused in each other’s arms. They stared at each other neither wanting to move. Simon felt his pulse quicken and he could have sworn he saw Lucy leaning in when her friend suddenly tapped Lucy on the shoulder.

“Um, Lucy, are you done?” The other girl glanced back and forth between the pair, a mischievous look on her face.

“Oh,” Lucy pulled away almost reluctantly. “I’ll see you for practice on Saturday?”

“Bet on it,” Simon said and immediately regretted it. What kind of response was that? Lucy smiled and her friend giggled.

“Bye, Heap,” Lucy waved as she pulled her friend away.

“Yeah, bye Heap!” The friend chirped over her shoulder. Simon heard the friend giggling and teasing Lucy as they walked out the door.

Simon smacked himself on the forehead. What was the matter with him? There was no way he was falling for Lucy Gringe, right?

***

Saturday afternoon Simon scarfed down his lunch and made to leave, hoping to get out the door without too much hold up.

“I’m off to practice for class. I’ll be back later,” Simon said. He dumped his dishes in the sink and made to leave.

Sarah stopped him by saying, “Be careful out there Simon. Make sure to say on roads you know. Don’t leave the Ramblings. If you see and guards walk the other way and don’t-”

“Mum, I’ll be fine! There’s no need to worry alright?”

Sarah eyed his almost fully healed cheek wearily. “Silas, I don’t think he should be going out today.”

Simon rolled his eyes. Of course, Mum would bring Dad into this. “Mum, I am going to the school. It’s not like I’m traveling across the Castle.”

Silas looked up from his half-finished sandwich and eyed Simon from across the room. “Do you have your Safecharm with you?” He asked.

Simon dug into one of his pockets and showed it to his parents. “I have it right here.”

Silas looked at Sarah. “Let the boy go, Sarah dear. He’ll be fine.” Sarah looked reluctant to agree when Jenna broke the tension.

“Simon, stay and play with us!” Jenna jumped up from her place at the table to tug on the hem of Simon’s cloak.

“Yeah, Si! I want to play hide and seek!” Nicko said hopping up and down on the balls of his feet.

“No, let’s play tag!”

Simon smiled at his youngest siblings and knelt to their eye level. “I can’t right now, guys. I have work to do but when I get back we’ll play all you want, okay?”

Jenna toyed with the hem of Simon’s robe and pouted, looking up at him with the biggest puppy eyes her little eight-year-old face could manage. “But, Siiiiimon. You said that last time,” she whined.

“I know I did but this time,” Simon held a hand over his heart as he said, “I promise that when I get back from working I’ll show you a neat trick.”

“What kind of trick?” Nicko asked.

“A Magyk trick,” Simon responded and both kids made a noise of surprise. “I promise and have I ever broken a promise to you?” Jenna and Nicko shook their heads. Simon smiled and ruffled their hair.

He looked up at his parents and when they offered no objection Simon slipped out the door and was on his way.

Winter was starting to set in. A cold wind blowing down the lane reminding Simon of the limited time he and Lucy had left to work on their dance. There was still so much to practice. They had the dance pretty much finished now it was just about polishing.

Simon got to the practice room long before Lucy. She had the record with the song on it so Simon decided to practice his foot work on his own. He shrugged off his heavy winter cloak and picked up an invisible partner.

He was finishing up the last few stanzas when Lucy’s voice said, “You’re shaky on the second to last measure.” Simon dropped his arms away from his invisible partner. He turned to see his real partner walking across the room. She dropped her bag under the table and placed the record on the phonograph.

“What am I doing wrong?” Simon asked.

“You’re supposed to step forward on the second beat.”

“I thought I was.”

“You are but not to the right spot. Here, let me show you how.”

Lucy found the place in the song they were looking for and she moved to him.

“One and two and three,” Simon muttered and they both stared at their feet while moving.

“See, I’m going to put my foot here so you need to be there. No, out a little more. There, good.”

“Do you want to go through the whole thing?” Simon asked. Lucy nodded and moved to reset the music.

“Okay,” Lucy began. “Here we go. One and two and three...”

They moved through the dance and somehow managed to stay on time. Simon still tripped Lucy during a quick rotation and Lucy stepped on his toes twice but both times they sucked it up and kept moving.

When they made it to the end of the song. Simon eased Lucy out into the dip and they froze as the music tapered off. Breathing hard, neither moved and Simon couldn’t help wondering what Lucy’s lips tasted like.

Lucy closed her eyes and leaned into Simon. They held still. The wind outside howled and the needle scratched the record breaking the silence. Simon opened his mouth to speak but lucy beat him to it.

“I have to go,” Lucy pulled away and moved to her bag without looking at Simon.

“But we’ve only been practicing for an hour,” Simon protested.

“I just remembered something I was supposed to do with my Mum. I’ll see you later,” Lucy practically ran out the door forgetting the record on the phonograph.

Simon stood still in the room listening to the sound of the record scratching. He couldn’t help feeling very confused about how he felt about Lucy Gringe.

***

A week later and it was their final practice before their performance in class. The pair had been working for hours on trying to get the dance perfect and both of their nerves were starting to fray. The violin notes swirled through the air from the phonograph. Simon practically had the whole song memorized by now and he was sick of it.

“Stop!” Lucy yelled out of frustration. “We’re not getting anywhere. If you keep putting your foot forward on the downbeat you are going to trip me every time.”

“I’m sorry, I’m trying!” Simon yelled back. He ran his hand through his hair for what felt like the thousandth time that night.

“One more time,” Lucy stomped to the phonograph and restarted the song. “From the top.” Lucy turned around and held her arms out for Simon. He placed his hands in their proper position and began counting along to the beat.

“One and two and three-” and they were off. They swayed to the music and moved in time. Simon managed not to trip Lucy on the third downbeat and Lucy somehow didn’t step on Simon’s toes.

They danced almost flawlessly. It felt as if they were gliding across the floor, well, as close to gliding as Lucy Gringe could be. He pushed her out to the side and she spun out and in with practiced grace, somehow not tripping herself on the turnabout.

By the time they got to the dip Simon had lost himself in Lucy’s eyes. She looked so focused but relaxed at the same time. He made a mental note to ask her how she did that later.

The music pulsed and Simon wrapped his arms around Lucy pulling her close. They swayed back and forth for a moment before Simon released Lucy back out and they were standing side by side. Simon pulled lightly on her hand and Lucy twirled in. Hoping she had her foot planted in the right position Simon held on as Lucy eased out to the side.

They froze. The music faded and Simon couldn’t help smiling at Lucy. Amazingly, Lucy smiled back with that blinding smile Simon had come to cherish. Before he knew what, he was doing, Simon felt his body leaning in and he was pursing his lips. He felt Lucy tense but she didn’t pull away, in fact she seemed to pull him closer to her body. Simon felt Lucy’s warm breath on his upper lip and suddenly they were kissing.

It didn’t last long. Simon would barely call it a peck, a lip touch, not much else. Wanting to deepen the kiss, Simon let go of Lucy’s hands to move his own to the back of her head and she was gone.

Lucy let out a little shriek and Simon opened his eyes to find her lying on the floor.

“Simon!” Lucy glared up at him with enough indignation to make Simon’s heart crumble to the floor.

“Oops! Lucy, I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. It was just the music and we did so well that time and-”

“Simon Heap, shut it and help me up,” Lucy demanded as she propped herself up on her elbows. Still scowling at him Lucy held a hand out for him. Simon grabbed it and unexpectedly found himself pulled to the ground.

Simon fell ungracefully on top of the girl. He plowed an elbow into her stomach, and her knees knocked against his thighs. His head fell just right so he was staring at the wooden floor beneath them.

Trying to ignore his burning cheeks, Simon pushed himself up until he was staring Lucy in the eyes. She had a mischievous smirk on her blushing face and she was obviously trying not to laugh.

“There’s no need to look so proud of yourself,” Simon muttered and Lucy couldn’t keep it in any longer. She let out the loudest, most obnoxious snort of laughter Simon had ever heard. Simon couldn’t help but think she had never looked cuter.

He watched her laugh for a minute before he felt himself crack a smile and the next thing her knew he was laughing along with her. The stress of the past weeks melted from his shoulders and before he knew it Simon found himself enjoying the moment.

The laughter died away and Simon opened his eyes to find he was still on top of Lucy. There was a pregnant pause before Simon said, “Um, sorry. I’ll just-” Simon made to move off her when she stopped him.

“No, don’t,” Lucy said, wrapping a hand in his tunic. “I think-I think I’m okay with this if you are.

Simon froze. “I, uh, I, what?” He was a stuttering mess. What was wrong with him? A girl finally admitted she liked him and Simon’s first response was, “What?”

Lucy’s face flushed and she squirmed beneath him. “I just, I mean, well, I don’t know.”

This time when Simon went to move Lucy didn’t stop him. He rolled off her so they were lying on the ground, side by side staring up at the ceiling.

“Well, tonight did not turn out how I thought it would,” Simon muttered.

“Not at all.”

They were quiet for a moment longer when a thought struck Simon, “I think that’s the first time you have ever called me by name.”

Lucy sighed. “Probably was.”

Simon propped his head up so he was looking at his dance partner. “Lucy, if you’ve wanted to for so long, why didn’t you kiss me earlier?”

Lucy turned away and muttered something into her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite catch that.”

Lucy turned her head back around to glare at Simon. Her gaze softened as she said, “I thought you hated me.”

Simon furrowed his brow. “Well, I thought you hated me."

Lucy sighed, “I thought I did, too.”

Simon felt his heart flutter and he knew what he wanted. Slowly, giving her time to say no, he placed a hand on the side of her face. Lucy leaned into it and closed her eyes. Simon leaned his forehead against hers and closed his own eyes.

He felt her move and her lips brushed against his. Simon pulled her in and Lucy wrapped her arms around his torso as best she could while lying on the floor. They sat in place for a few minutes trading off who was in control of the kiss before breaking off.

Lucy leaned her head into Simon’s chest and muttered quietly, “Finally.” Simon gave a quiet chuckle.

“Yeah, finally.”

They lay on the floor for a while longer kissing and simply enjoying each other’s presence. Outside the window the sun slowly fell behind the trees of the forest. The room grew darker and darker without its occupants noticing.

After an especially long kiss, Simon muttered into Lucy’s hair, “We should be practicing.”

“Should we?” Lucy responded.

Simon’s snicker was cut short by a knock on the door to their classroom. Simon groaned and pressed his face into Lucy’s hair.

“Do you want me to go scare them away?” Lucy asked.

“Let’s wait and see if they’ll leave,” Simon muttered back. But whoever was behind the door didn’t leave. They knocked a little harder and a voice was heard through the heavy wooden door, “Si, are you in there or not? Mum wants you home right now!”

Simon sat up quickly when he recognized his brother’s voice. Simon smacked his forehead and grumbled, “It’s Dad’s birthday. How could I forget?”

Lucy sat up and raked her hair back into her signature plait, reminding Simon of his earlier preoccupation. Oh, that’s how...

“I suppose you have to leave?” Lucy asked from under her eyelashes while she brushed her hair back.

“Come on, Si! You were supposed to be home ages ago!” Sam hollered through the door.

“I’m coming, Sam, shut up!” Simon snapped at his younger brother.

“Good to know you’re alive. I’ll just be out here freezing my tail off while you’re in there snogging!” Simon was glad it was dark enough in the room that Lucy couldn’t see him blush.

Lucy giggled and Simon pressed a hand to her cheek. Lucy leaned in and Simon met her halfway relishing the feeling on his swollen lips.

“Simon Heap, I told Mum I wouldn’t come home without you. I’m freezing, please, let’s go!”

Lucy pulled away from Simon with a snort. “I should be heading home too. My Mum will think I’m up to something,” she whispered. Simon hummed in agreement. He stood and helped Lucy to his feet. Unable to find his bag in the darkness, Simon lit a candle with a wave of his hand and a muttered, “Ignite.”

He turned back to see Lucy staring at the small flame. “My Da told me to be wary of you Heaps because of your Magyk.” She turned toward Simon and smiled as she said, “I think my Da was misinformed.”

Simon quirked a smile and pecked her on the lips. “See you in class on Monday?”

“You better have the footwork down.”

“We’ve been practicing for ages, Luce. Do you really think I’d forget the steps now?”

“I don’t know that second to last measure is still shaky. I am not willing to risk my grades on your mistakes.”

Simon snorted and moved to kiss her again.

A loud yell of, “SIMON, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE. I. AM. COLD.” Interrupted Simon before he made it halfway.

Lucy snickered and pushed Simon toward the door. “Go, I’ll follow once you’re down the lane.”

Simon gave her one last smile before he walked out the classroom door into the refreshing winter evening.

Sam stood just outside the door, glaring at his older brother. “So, who is she?” he asked by way of greeting.

“No one you need to worry about. Come on, Mum’s probably worrying herself sick.”

“No thanks to you,” Sam mumbled.

Simon rolled his eyes before he turned on heel and took off walking briskly down the road leaving Sam to catch up. Sam glanced back over his shoulder before they turned the corner at the end of the lane. The younger brother stopped for a second and a huge smile broke over his face.

“Hi, Lucy!” Sam called down the alley waving his arm at her.

“Sam, are you insane? You’re going to draw unwanted attention!” Simon grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him away.

Five minutes and seven turns later, Sam still hadn’t stopped smiling and wiggling his eyebrows at his brother.

“Wipe that stupid grin off your face before I do it for you,” Simon snapped.

“I won’t say a word. I promise you,” Sam said, placing a hand over his heart. “Although, I must say, I think you made a good choice.”

Simon shoved his little brother away, but inside his heart fluttered at the thought. Maybe, just maybe, he was falling in love with Lucy Gringe.

**Author's Note:**

> This shot was inspired by the prompt, "Forget I even asked you." It was written as a celebration fic for IncorrectSepHeap on tumblr reaching 200 followers.  
> This is my first time posting on AO3. It is confusing af. Lots of words were supposed to be italicized & just pretend the Magyk words were bolded for me (Idk what I'm doing).   
> I hope to try to move more of my fics here. If I dont you can find me on ff.net under the same name & on my tumblr, Geekyzelda.tumblr. Search for the tag "geeky writes."  
> Thanks for stopping by! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
